East Wind
by antiprincess102
Summary: "All right, fine." Jack said. "I'll admit it, it was my fault. BUT and it is a big one snicker I did not mean to kidnap you!" Jack and Elsa crossover! It's my first fanfic guys, be nice!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: _Spring 2000s. _

"One, two, three, four, five, six... SIX?! It's already been six days without a snow day? How could this be? No, no, no, no, no. This can be right!"

Jamie walked in on his best friend Jack Frost, who was talking aloud while pacing. It not a very unfamiliar thing and it's understandable considering that he was alone for who knows how long. Old habits really do die hard.

Jack rushed to Jamie's side and grabbed his shoulders.

"I am a hundred and thirteen percent sure that I made it snow yesterday, and the day before that. What happened?"

Jamie just shrugged "maybe its global warming? Maybe you actually didn't? Or maybe it has something to do with the fact that spring is here and you are supposed to be making it snow elsewhere! Jack, I know that we have gotten close during the past few months, what with pitch and all, but you have a job. Do not make me the adult in this conversation. I'm only 9! "

It's true. Jack has been slacking off recently. Well, slacking off as in not leaving Burgess. It's been nearly a year since the Easter fiasco and it's about time that someone reminded him of his responsibilities.

"Well, it's not like anyone can criticize. I don't see the Man in the Moon making any complaints. Just let me have fun and relax kiddo." Jack made a sliding gesture, as if he was about to float. Unfortunately, it seems as if his gravity defying abilities are not up to par. Jack only slid across vertically, and not up. It was… surprising to say the very least for a certain Jack Frost.

Jack laughed. It wasn't necessarily a humorous laugh. It was more like I-don't-know-what-is-going-on-and-I-am-kind-of-panicking laughter. He had a small smile on his face as if he thinks that someone is playing a joke. Jack tried to maneuver himself up once more. However, the situation did not brighten because Jack Frost was tamed by gravity. The small smile vanished off of Jack's face and was replaced by obvious panic. His eyes widened and looked up at Jamie.

"Jamie? Can you see me?" Jacks voice seemed to be shaky. Almost as if he was out of breath.

Jamie only responded with a confused face and an uncertain "yeah."

Jack grasped his staff and tried one more to fly. After his failed attempt, Jack tried to form a snowflake. There was a blue light and snow fractures began to form. Although Jack managed to let out a relieved laugh, it was stopped immediately when the snowflake melted.

Jamie, who finally realized that something was wrong, asked, "Jack, what's wrong?"

As soon as those words left Jamie's mouth, Jack disappeared from his vision.

Now, if there was someone who possessed the powers like that of the guardians, he/she would know. That person would immediately realize that something was off. Why, you might ask? Well, they would see that the world has frozen. No. It was not covered with ice and snow. That person would tell you, that it was time that froze.

Who knew that Jack had the ability to freeze time, huh?


	2. It's Snowing

**Hey guys! I'll keep it short. The love story finally (sort of) begins! Just needed to add more info… most of it is covered. **

**Btw: **_**speaking out loud. **_**Internal monologue/ additional info (y'all are smart. figure it out)**

Chapter 2: It's Snowing.

_Jack's POV_

What the hey-hey! This is not cool at all! And I would know!

_Where am I?_ I looked around. All I see is a forest and some pretty heavy snow. Maybe if I… nope. No flying. Dang it! Alright, walking it is. Whoever thought that this is a pretty funny joke is going to have series unfortunate events with some ice. I put up my hood and scowled.

_If that bunny is behind all of this…nah he isn't that smart_

_Maybe North? He got nothing to do…_

_Sandy? Nah… wait. Nah…._

_Who did this?_

I didn't really walk that far until I noticed something that was quite spectacular. It was an ice castle! I could feel the excitement bubbling up! So much so that I didn't even notice that I was running toward it, but it felt as if I couldn't get to it fast enough. There was something there that was calling me. Almost as strong as the pull that forced me to look up at the moon when I first woke up. It was there, it's coming from there. It's an ice palace, where else could it be!

Huh? Wait a second. Forget that, wait an ENTIRE minute. Am I really… floating? When did I get off the… _woah. Almost fell there. Okay, still falling, but this is not that bad. Oh look stairs..MADE OUT OF ICE?! _

_I swear if this was North's way to pass the time, I will make sure that there won't be any more white Christmases._

I took a step forward towards the ice castle, but the strong pull wasn't there anymore. And strangely enough, most of my powers are gone too. But that doesn't deter me from my path. IT'S A FREAKING ICE CASTLE! I approached the doors and I hesitantly touched it. Unlike the expected reaction, which includes the door being pushed, my hand went right through the door. It felt as though I was absorbing and releasing the ice. It was as if I absorbed and released the magic that made the door…

Curiously, I walked through the door. The magic was different inside the palace compared to the stairs. It was almost as if… it was recently contaminated with… fear.

With every step, I felt the ice/magic of the floor being absorbed and released. The reaction was fast enough to keep my footing stable. Now that I think about it… if I step on the same place, the reaction is not occurring. It feels stronger and not malleable. It feels … confident. I ran around the palace floor and for some reason that connection began to return. That same pull began to tug. Ran upstairs and searched through the roof until I saw a broken chandelier.

_I wonder, who made this happen?_

"That would be me." A foreign voice echoed through the halls. It sounded familiar, yet far. It sounded foreign but warm. I turned around and I was blinded by the image of a snow angle.

I couldn't help it. At the site of her, my heart made it snow.

**Alrighty! Onto AN (author's note):**

**Each chapter will not be long. This will make the updating much, much quicker (probably daily). I am basically trying to make what would be 10-15 chapters in a normal book into 2. I hope that you guys are familiar with the background story and everything. I am trying to appease the die-hard Jelsa fans out there! I SWEAR! **

**Comment on anything that needs clarification **

**Okay, now for polls:**

**Should I update often and write in this format or lengthier format but slack off on the updating? (A or B)**

**What is your favorite kind of fudge?**

**Side note: the bluntness- yeah that's unfortunately a side effect of me being a science major… I apologize in advance. (oh, and so is the sassiness)**


	3. The Perfect Winter Storm

**This goes out to my Hyperactive fangirl!**

**Alright. This chapter is not going to be the usual. My goal… 6 pages. NO WORK TODAY!**

**Also, the only participant and the winner of the Polls is DragonIceFury! Congrats!**

**Okay there are no italics this time. enjoy!**

"That would be me." A foreign voice echoed through the halls. It sounded familiar, yet far. It sounded foreign but warm. I turned around and I was blinded by the image of a snow angle.

I couldn't help it. At the site of her, my heart made it snow.

_Jack's POV_

All I can do was stare at her. Is she real? ah, there's that pull again. My heart ached and yet its beat was strong. Her hair was a stunning blonde, her skin… like the first winter snow, her eye… my goodness, her eyes! They were a beautiful icy blue.

Mesmerized, I unknowingly took a step towards her. She quickly put her hands up as if she was preparing for an attack. I froze, my mind recognizes the reason, but my body didn't. I just stood there, breathing in her beauty.

"who are you?" she asked. I closed my eyes and let the melody encompass my body.

I opened my eyes and was about to respond when I realized… SHE CAN SEE ME? WHAT THE MAPLE SYRUP FUDGE?

I raised a brow and, with a quizzical tone, I replied, " Jack. Jack Frost."

There was no recognition when I said my name. She looked at me as if I was a completely normal boy.

"Jack Frost, huh? Why does that sound familiar? Jack, are you a resident at Arendelle? But your face is not familiar?

I was taken back. Why would she ask me that question as if I was near somewhere called Arendelle? I am in Brussles… aren't I?

"If you don't mind me asking, where am I?" I know I sound confused and I don't even want to know what my face looks like.

"Well, Jack. We are standing on the boarders of Arendelle. More specifically, we are on the North Mountain."

_Click. _Oh no, Oh no. what am I doing here. I am across the freaking world! When did that happen? I was beginning to panic. I turned around and floated towards the door. I hear a gasp, but paid no attention to it. I went through the door that was in front of the balcony. I landed on the edge and looked around. The scenery was beautiful but I was definitely not Brussels.

"JACK! Where are you?" I heard her footsteps drawing near me. She opened the door and I turned towards her.

"How are you doing that? How are you flying and going through walls?" she asked. She was amazed… by me. There was warmth growing in my heart as I looked at her excited face. I smiled, quite happy about the turn of events. I jumped off the balcony edge.

"Well, the flying came with the powers, but the going through wall thing is fairly new." As I said those words, her smile widened.

"Powers? What powers? Were you born with them?" she took a slight step towards me and I felt my heart constrict once more.

"Uuhhhh, well sort of. After I died, I woke up and I had these powers." I looked at my staff. "when I woke up, I was in these clothes and I had this staff next to me. I heard someone call me and I looked up towards the moon. Somehow, I just knew that the powers were granted to me by the Man on the Moon. He told me that my name was Jack Frost. But that all happened who knows how long ago. So why are you…"

I looked up only to see a frightened face. She looked terrified and it scared me. Her hands were up in defense and she was slowly walking back.

"Jack Frost?... I knew it sounded familiar. Jokul Frosti. You're Jokul Frosti!" she made a swooping motion with her hands. Ice rods rose from the ground and they move towards me with speed. They caged me and rendered me motionless. The distance increased between me and her. I was confused.

" WHY ARE YOU HERE? I DID NOTHING TO INSULT YOU! STATE YOUR BUSINESS!"

Okay, now I was even more confused.

"Jokul Frosti. Who the heck is that?" I asked. I tried to seem calm even though my heart was thumping from the adrenaline.

"DROP THE FAÇADE! DO YOU THINK I WILL BE FOOLED BY A HANDSOME FACE? I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!"

I smirked; she thinks I'm handsome huh. Okay, sooo not the time to think about that. First let's get out of here.

"look, I have no idea what going on" okay, keep her focused. I moved my wrist ever so slightly to move the staff up. I grabbed it with my other hand. I felt the power surging through me. "I am not who you seem to think I am. My name is Jack Frost. You know the guy who brings snow days and fun?" as I said those words, I prepared for a counter attack.

I made two rods of ice shoot up from the ground that changed the position of her hands. I quickly forced a gust of wind to break my ice cage. I flew up before she noticed that I escape. She scrambled and quickly began forming icicles and threw them in my directions. I flew around the pillars of the castle to avoid the icicles and when I saw my opportunity, I kicked myself off a pillar and flew in her direction. I pointed my staff towards the floor and it created an ice barrier. This would cut her off and make less room for her to move around. Next, I twirled my staff and created a blizzard like wind which flew towards her. She waited, and then out of nowhere came a hollow tube made of ice that redirected the wind. She moved her hands and created a fabric of ice. The fabric twirled around me and then constricted me. She pulled the fabric and slammed me to the floor. I was running out of breath. I formed an icicle that cut the fabric from her hands and forced a gust of wind towards her.

Then I realized, there was an icicle behind her. If she continues to move like that, then it would…

" NOOO" I stopped the wind and flew towards her. I grabbed her and pulled her closer to my body. I lifted my staff and hit the icicle as we moved towards it. We continued to slide until we crashed against the wall. As I fell, I twisted my body so that I would fall on top of her. I had to make sure she wouldn't try to attack me anymore.

"Get off of me" she said with a push.

"Listen. I have no idea what's going on here. You seemed to mistake me for someone else. I swear I am not Jokul Frosti. So, you have to believe me when I say that I am not here the harm you." Then I looked at her. I mean really looked at her. Her hands were pinned by me, and her hair is now messy, he cheeks are red, she was panting and not to mention… I was straddling her. I became very aware of our position but made no effort to move.

"Please tell me that you understand" I said with a shaky voice. Slowly I felt my body starting to heat up. My heartbeat was becoming erratic and there is an unsettling feeling in my stomach. She groaned. Oh, she groaned. No, no, no. Get your shit together Frost. Look at her eyes. Yes, her eyes. It's a safe zone, right? "I won't hurt you." My voice was thick and it took effort to say that. Maybe it was a bad idea to look at her eyes… I want to move closer. Unaware, I brought my face closer to hers, and within a second, my lips met hers. I closed my eyes and delve into the kiss.

_SLAP!_

I don't know when it happened, but she managed to release her hand, push me and then slap me. She got up and made some distance between us.

"What do you think you are doing?" Although the question suggests that she was totally against it, I recalled the kiss. I remember her lips moving against mine, even if it was just for a second. I remember her unclenching her fist, and I remember her pressing her chest against mine. As I look at her, I notice that she is flushed. She isn't looking at me either.

I smirked.

"Just letting you get familiar with this handsome face" The flush increased. My hands tingled and I can't help but think that she makes me feel as excited as the first time I created the perfect winter storm.

**AN: okay, I did not reach my goal of six pages, but I felt that this was a good place to stop. It took me about two hours to write this. I wanted to make the story seem realistic. I mean there was no way that Elsa would kiss a stranger but Jack. Well, he's Jack. **

**Okay, I am pretty sure everyone wants to know why the heck Jokul Frosti is. I swear I will explain it soon enough. Basically, all I can tell you is that he is Jack Frost but he is not our Jack Frost.**

**Next chapter: um… I am not sure what I'll write. I will probably explain who Jokul Frosti is and then kidnap Elsa. Sounds good?**

**POLL TIME:**

**Fill in the blank: **

**Elsa: if you so much as take another step towards me, I will_.**

**Also think of a nick name that Jack would call Elsa.**


End file.
